Just a Dream
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: The only thing Tsurara had ever wanted was to stay by Master Rikuo's side, and protect him. For the Yuki Onna, that was always enough. Little did she know that time could change that. Sadly, perhaps Tsurara's new wish is nothing more then just a dream. Reviews are appreciated!


_**DISCLAIMER: Nura: RotYC and its characters belong to Hiroshi Shiibashi . **__**The song "Just a dream" was originally by Nelly, and the remix was rewritten and sung by Sam and Christina. Got the lyrics from Azlyrics website. I own NOTHING.**_

_**I've recently been watching the anime (almost done with Demon Capital. I have like five episodes left.). I have to say, this series is probably one of my all time favorites. And one of the things I adore about this series is the pairing Rikuo x Tsurara. From episode 1 in the first season, I've loved Tsurara. And after a while, I really thought her and Rikuo would be cute together. Sure there's Kana and Yura (who is pretty badass) but I prefer Rikuo with Tsurara all the same. So without further or do, I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot for this lovely pairing. **_

_**Also, please keep in mind that I've only seen the anime. I haven't read the manga. So this fic will be based on the anime for that very reason. If I mess up any facts, please forgive me. One fact I wrote in this fic may not be concise. I'm not sure if the curse on the Nura family is ever broken...so for this fic, I just had it be that the curse still existed.  
**_

_**I was listening to the song "Just a dream" remixed by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie while writing this. Thus, the title. I think the remix is much better than the original. I suggest listening to the song while reading this, as it adds to the feels XD  
**_

* * *

It was a dark winter night in Japan and all seemed peaceful. Beautiful white fell from the sky in large, clashing showers. The snow flakes danced about in amazement inside the Nura Clan's grounds. A lone girl stood amongst the falling snow; feeling one with the coolness that clashed against her pale skin. A low wind blew in from the outside, ruffling the girl's hair that was a mix of black and light blue. The woman lifted a hand and ran fingers through her long bangs as she opened her eyes, revealing bright yellow orbs that seemed memorizing and pure.

To normal people, this woman would come off as creepy and weird looking. Normal people didn't have the gorgeous, unique hair this girl had. Nor did they have the unusual yellow eyes. But that wasn't a problem for her. As this woman was no normal person. In fact, she was not even human. This girl was a yokai, one who had sworn loyalty to and had been living with the respected Nura clan for many years. The girl's yokai was known as a Yuki Onna, or snow spirit. While her friends and family usually called her by her yokai species title, her real name was Tsurara. And there was only one person who would frequently call her by this name.

Master Rikuo Nura. The third heir and now the leader of the Nura Clan. A year had passed since he and his night parade of 100 demons had returned from their battle in Kyoto against Hagoromo Gitsune. The clan had began to prosper again and things returned to being as peaceful as life could be for the many yokai who were among the family. But that wasn't anything new. Nothing had changed. That is the way things seemed. But for Tsurara, the Yuki Onna, perhaps some things had changed.

Letting out a sigh, ice breath seeped from Tsurara's lips as she watched the snow begin to slow down. Winter was naturally her favorite season. She was one with it after all. Winter always seemed to make her feel at peace and happy. But she felt different on this night. Tsurara was not happy. She was not sad. She was not angry. The Yuki Onna was...nothing.

The girl did not fully understand it herself. Ever since the day a year ago when she saw Master Rikuo get drastically hurt by the bloody-thirsty yokai Tsuchigumo, she had felt an aching pain in her chest. At first, the girl believed it was due to the guilt she felt for not being able to protect him when he needed it most. But even after Rikuo had told her to not worry about protecting him and to focus on fighting along side him, the clenching pain Tsurara felt remained. Over time, it even grew. Now that winter had come once again, the pain seemed to rise again, and intensify to a point she had not yet felt. No...it wasn't because of winter that she felt this pain. It was every time her yellow eyes spotted Rikuo, whether it be his human or yokai form. A year had passed. Surely if the pain had been due to her guilt, it would have subsided by now. The pain in the Yuki Onna's heart could not have been guilt or anything close to it.

That was when Kejoro gave her the simple answer.

"You're in love with the Master, aren't you?"

The remark from the beautiful lady had dumbstruck Tsurara. It left the snow princess distraught and confused. But it was not as if Kejoro was wrong. Before, every time Tsurara saw human Rikuo with his friends, specifically the human girl Kana, rage seemed to overflow from within Yuki Onna. Then, there was the onmyoji girl named Yura. Even seeing that girl with Rikuo was enough to fill Tsurara with jealousy. Everytime she saw him fight and prove how strong he is, she was overwhelmed. Each time she saw that sweet smile come across his face and he spoke kind words, her heart skipped a beat.

After a little bit of time, Tsurara came to accept the undeniable fact that she had fallen in love with Nurarihyon's grandson. It was an accident of nature; something the yokai had never expected to happen. While she had always been fond of Rikuo, she never thought she'd come to love him romantically. Still, it had happened and nothing would change that.

Tsurara began walking about the Nura grounds, trying to distract herself with the coldness of winter she loved so much. Usually, it was enough to keep her occupied on a night such as this. But the pain in Tsurara's chest seemed to be overflowing now. As a result, she was unable to focus on much of anything now. Not that it was a huge issue. The clan had not been in an important battle in some time. So, it's not as if Tsurara's distraction was a burden to anyone but herself.

There was another reason for Tsurara's sudden rise in her heartache. Sure, she loved Rikuo and it bothered her that she couldn't tell him (though it was probably better that way, she thought). But a few days ago, there had been talk during a meeting with the clan. A specific talk that left Tsurara with an unbelievable hole inside.

**_~Flashback to a few days ago: Inside the Nura Clan's household~_**

_A yokai with red eyes and short hair was shouting at the talkative creatures around him. An important meeting between the clan and the new head was about to commence, though the lack of respect that was being shown was surprising to say the least._

_"Alright, everyone shut the hell up! Master Rikuo wants to start this meeting and he needs silence!" _

_Behind the shouting man was Rikuo Nura, in his yokai form. His usual smirk was painted on his face as he watched his brotherly figure shout at their family._

_"Zen, chill. They'll be quiet in a moment." Rikuo spoke gently, with a hint of amusement in his voice. _

_Zen looked back at the young man and remembered that Rikuo was definitely Nurarihyon's flesh and blood. _

_Just as the Supreme Commander had said, the yokai in the room immediately shut up. Rikuo nodded and began the meeting. _

_Everything was going smoothly. The clan discussed small issues. This meeting wasn't that important. However, at that moment,_ _Hitotsume rose from his seat._

_"Hitotsume? Is something wrong?" Rikuo asked, his smirk falling into an irritated frown. _

_The one-eyed elder cleared his throat before flashing a serious, arrogant look at the third heir, _

_"If I may be so bold, I'd like to ask a question of you. 'Supreme Commander'. " _

_The other yokai exchanged looks while Rikuo stared blankly at the cyclops creature, slightly curious as to what was so important that had caused Hitotsume to interrupt a meeting to announce. _

_"...Alright. What is it?"_

_"Have you given any consideration to marriage yet, third heir?"_

_Tsurara felt her body suddenly freeze at the man's words. Her yellow eyes looked from the two men in secret panic._

_Rikuo remained speechless for a moment, then rose a brow, "Marriage? What is this all of a sudden?"_

_"It isn't sudden!" Came Hitotsume's deep voice filled with annoyance, "Both previous heirs had taken a wife shortly after they took on the leadership of the clan. You, however, have yet to speak of such a thing. While there is a curse among our clan, there is no doubt that we need to think about the future of our clan and a potential heir."_

_"Oh, here we go..." Kubinashi, who was sitting beside Tsurara, mumbled while rolling his eyes._

_"This guy will never learn to keep his mouth shut, will he." Snorted a tired Aotabou. _

_Tsurara didn't look to the men on either side of her. Her eyes were too focused on Hitotsume and a now angry-looking Rikuo. _

_"Come on..." Rikuo began, crossing his arms, "Don't you think I know that? Look, I'm not saying you're wrong, Hitotsume, but..." The husky voice that Tsurara loved so much trailed off at that moment, along with the angry expression he had had a moment ago. Instead, it was replaced with that of someone who was deep in thought._

_Yuki Onna narrowed her eyes slightly as she felt her hands begin to tremble. Just as the girl felt her heart begin to slow down a little, more yokai beside Hitotsume brought the matter up again. _

_"Supreme Commander? If I may be so bold, I think Hitotsume has a good point."_

_"Yeah, marriage is important. Is there anyone you've thought you'd wanna marry?"_

_"You have to marry someone soon, Leader! For the sake of the Nura Clan!"_

_Out of the rumbling crowd, Rikuo's most loyal yokai friends sighed and shook their heads at those who had suddenly followed Hitotsume's stand in pressuring the young leader on the idea of wedding someone._

_"Damn, why did they have to bring this up right now? It's not as if we need a heir THIS MINUTE." Sighed Kurotabou, who received agreeable nods from Kubinashi, Kejoro, Shoei, and Aotabou.  
_

_"But it was a matter that was bound to appear sooner or later." The male yokai turned to their side to see their previous leader, Nurarihyon sitting beside them with a smirk on his old face.  
_

_"S-Supreme..." Kubinashi stopped, realizing his old force of habit rising in him, "I mean, Nurarihyon. Do you think Rikuo really has to worry about this right now? They're more important matters..."_

_Nurarihyon nodded and smoked on his pipe as he looked over to Rikuo who looked overwhelmed now, "Hmm. That may be true, Kubinashi. However, I sincerely doubt that my grandson has even considered this pressing matter until now. It's good for it to get out in the open. That way Rikuo can begin to think about it. We don't want a repeat of what happened to my son...but it still wouldn't hurt Rikuo to marry someone and bare a heir, just in case." _

_"I guess you're right about that..." Kejoro pursed her lips upward in a pouting manner._

_ It seemed apparent from the loud shouts of the fellow yokai in the room that the matter at hand was not going away now. Looking over to her ice friend who seemed to be looking at the floor, Kejoro immediately knew what the love sick girl must be thinking. _

_"Yuki Onna..." Kejoro placed a hand on Tsurara's shoulder in comfort. _

_The men of the group, who seemed oblivious to Tsurara's feelings, stared oddly at the women._

_"Is something wrong, Yuki Onna? Do you feel sick?" _

_Kejoro groaned and flicked Kubinashi in the forehead, "You stay out of this, baka."  
_

_"OW! Well, excuse me, 'princess'." Kubinashi scowled at the woman before letting his head float away, irritated._

_Kejoro turned her attention back to Tsurara who didn't seem to have any intention of lifting her head.  
_

_"Yuki Onna?" _

_Tsurara shouldered off her fellow female's hand and turned towards the door. _

_Aotabou unthinkingly moved out of the girl's way, "Huh?" _

_"I'm sorry...I'm...going to leave." Tsurara slid the door open and walked out without another word.  
_

_"Uh...what was that about?" Kurotabou asked, looking at Kejoro in hopes for answers but was unsuccessful.  
_

_Nurarihyon looked at the concerned Kejoro out of the corner of his eye before taking a long sip of tea._

_Outside the meeting room, Yuki Onna leaned against the wall; her head directed towards the ceiling. _

_"Master Rikuo...will...get married someday." Yuki Onna's eyes squinted slightly as the light from a lamp clashed with her yellow orbs, "...I know this. I've always known..."_

_Rikuo was the leader now. The Supreme Commander. The head of the Nura Clan. Of course he'd have to marry. If he didn't, who would continue the bloodline? The curse on the family hadn't stopped Nurarihyon and Rihan. It was only logical that Rikuo needed to find a human to wed and have bare his child.  
_

_Tsurara's eyes suddenly shot open and widened incredibly. A certain word stuck in her head and played in her mind like a broken record. It was a word she...hated. It was as if...the word itself was cursed.  
_

_...Human._

_He'd have to marry...a HUMAN._

_There was a woman who would be perfect for him. The Kana girl he spent so much time with. _

_The sound of small thuds on the floorboards echoed lowly throughout the hallway of the Nura house. Tiny ice objects rolled around at the feet of the broken girl. These objects were ice tears. Ice tears represented only one thing for a Yuki Onna.  
_

_Without another thought, Tsurara turned on her heals and ran as fast as she could down the hall. All the while, ice tears flew from her eyes and fell to the floor, as if they were the very pieces of her heart that was now shattered..._

**_~End Flashback~_**

Tsurara breathed another sigh and shut her eyes as tight as she could manage. Even remembering back to that night was too much for the snow spirit to bear. She loved Rikuo. She loved everything about him. She wanted to be by his side forever. But...she was a yokai. Not human. She wasn't like Kana. Thanks to the family curse, he'd have to marry a human. Tsurara had learned long before that meeting night that she and Rikuo were destined not to be together. Besides, if anything, her feelings were one-sided.

What was she to her master? A friend? Another yokai? His servant? A member of his night parade. That was all. That was the extent of it. And it would remain that way for as long as they lived.

As Tsurara stood there, an image began to form in her mind. An image she had seen in her dreams many times before.

She saw herself. Older yet still beautiful with a happy smile painted on her face. Beside her sat Rikuo, who also smiled happily. The two sat together on the porch, during a sunny day. Rikuo extended an arm and hugged Tsurara to his side lovingly. Tsurara's cheeks turned bright red. Her shy eyes locked with his. In an instant. Rikuo's smile became much warmer and seemed to burn with love. The smile returned to Tsurara's face as she stared back at him. Then, the leader mouthed three words. She could not hear what he said, but she could read his lips. Then, Rikuo leaned towards her...slowly. Each second closed another inch between the couple. But always just before the moment his lips touched hers...the dream would end.

As if on cue, Tsurara's eyes opened and she was brought back to the cruel, lonely realty. The snow had stopped. Clouds had made the night darker and even colder. In hopes of getting away from realty again, if for not even one more minute, she shut her eyes again. However, the imagined realty was gone now. No matter how hard she tried, the happy images would not return.

The realty that Tsurara wished for...was nothing more than just a dream.

The yokai's eyes darkened terribly as she stared lifelessly into nothing. There was a song she had heard a while back, that fit her situation too well. Back when she posed as a fellow classmate of Rikuo's at his school, she remembered hearing it from a kid who had a music player. As Yuki Onna stood alone in the darkness of night, the song returned to her, and began to play in her head.

_I was thinkin about you_  
_ Thinkin bout me_  
_ Thinkin about us_  
_ What we gonna be_  
_ Open my eyes..._  
_ It was only just a dream_

Tsurara's eyes reflected the dark night in her eyes as tears slowly formed in the corners of her eyes as the song played in her mind.

_So I travel back down that road_  
_ Will you come back?_  
_ No one knows_  
_ I realize, it was only just a dream_

"Nghh..." Tsurara's blank expression intensified. Covering her mouth with a hand, she began hiccuping and shut her eyes again. Ice tears fell to the ground as the lowly crying turned into heartbroken sobbing. Dropping to her knees, she thought back once more to that meeting night. More tears fell, and before she knew it, Tsurara was letting all the pain that had built up in her chest out all at once.

Unknown to Tsurara's knowledge, a figure had walked onto the porch that she was fallen directly in front of. The figure stared down at the sobbing girl, confused and surprised.

Suddenly, through her crying, Tsurara quietly sung the song to herself; a never ending amount of tears still dropping.

_You was so easy to love_  
_ But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_  
_ I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone_  
_ And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone_  
_ But you made a decision that you wanted to move on_  
_ Cuz I was wrong_

The figure before the distracted yokai began walking towards her; his red eyes wide as could be as he watched each tear fall and hear every pained word slip from her lips.

The man walking towards Tsurara spoke out lowly but his voice went unheard. Meanwhile, the yokai girl continued to hum to herself and feel the tears pour out. Finally, the figure reached Tsurara. He leaned downward and took hold of the girl's face. With the gentlest of force, he lifted her chin. Tsurara, who was too broken to realize what was happening, sung the final line of the song and opened her eyes.

_Baby it was only just, only just a dream_

The tears ceased as a familiar face reflected in Yuki Onna's eyes. The face of the one person she hadn't been able to go near for days.

Tsurara opened her lips to speak but the man who still held her face in his hands spoke first. It was a simple greeting, but the tone in his voice surprised the girl.

"Tsurara..."

Said person bit her lip in embarrassment, realizing he must have seen everything, "Master...Rikuo..."

Indeed, there Rikuo leaned before her, in his yokai form. The moonlight clashed against his skin, making him look even more handsome and radiant than usual. The sight brought blush to the snow apparition's tear-stained cheeks.

Suddenly, the servant girl was snapped out of her trance when she felt the warmth of Rikuo's fingers rub across the corners of her cheeks.

"M-Mas..." But before she could finish, a lump formed in the creature's throat.

"Tsurara." Rikuo repeated, cupping his dear friend's cheek and leaning his face closer to hers. His expression showed great concern and sadness. This shocked Tsurara. Rikuo never looked like this. Especially not in his yokai form.

Thanks to the lump that had not gone away, all the yokai female could do was tremble nervously in her leader's hold as she stared back at him. Minutes went by, and the silence seemed as if it would never end. Then, it was broken at last.

"Have you...been out here all night, crying like this?" Rikuo's deep inhuman voice was both music and pain to Tsurara's ears.

She could feel her cheeks burning brightly as she tried to think of a way to get out of the situation. How would she explain this to him though? He had caught her in her weakest and pathetic moment. Thankfully, Rikuo did not know the reason for her tears. Perhaps if she could come up with a fake reason, Tsurara could get out of this without hurting herself even more.

"I was just sad that the snow had stopped." Yuki Onna tried to put on a believable smile, but her attempt was futile. And that reflected through Rikuo's expression.

"...Don't lie to me, Tsurara." Rikuo's voice seemed slightly angry. The Nurarihyon's servant tried to look away as her trembling worsened. But it seemed Rikuo refused to let her go until she told him the truth.

"No...it's not..." Tsurara jumped up and tried to run but her wrist was yanked backwards by her lord. She pulled and grunted; temporarily forgetting her ice breath ability as she was too desperate to get away from the one she loved.

"Hey, stop- Tsurara!"

Yuki Onna could feel the tears begin to fall again as she caught a glimpse of Rikuo's hurt expression. Looking down, Tsurara's chest clenched hard and she grabbed her kimono tightly.

"Stop...Master Rikuo..."

Confused by her words, the man frowned.

The tears continued and like before; the images of the fantasized realty flashed through Tsurara's head. Each image reminded her of the cruel realty that would not change, no matter how badly she wanted it to.

Sitting together on the porch with him, cuddling close.

_'It's impossible. He must marry a human, not a yokai.' _

Rikuo's lips mouthing I love you.

_'I am nothing more than a servant to him.'_

The two of the leaning in for a small kiss.

_'I can't be with him.' _

The images vanished like before and Tsurara opened her eyes again. Unable to control herself anymore, the apparition spoke her thoughts allowed. Though her voice was quiet, Rikuo was close enough to hear them.

"Why? Why does it have to be this way? Just because I'm a yokai...and that damned curse..." Though it was as if she was unconsciously speaking to Rikuo, her head remained turned away from him, "Even if that human does feel that way too...What about me? I love you too."

Rikuo froze in place. His crimson eyes shining with Tsurara's reflection.

"Even though I love you too, I can't be with you...it's not fair..." Tsurara looked to the sky to see clouds crowding in front of the moon. Clenching her teeth, Yuki Onna's eyes burned with a mix of all the bitter emotions she felt and detested. Furiously, Tsurara yanked her arm away from Rikuo and covered her eyes. The song played over in her head again, along with the stupid dream.

When she remained quiet for a moment, Rikuo reached out for his friend again. However, when her voice suddenly erupted in a scream, Rikuo snatched his hand back, frightened. Before either of them knew what was happening, Tsurara strolled over to a tree and unleashed her anger into it with her fists and ice breath. Continuously without stopping even a brief second, Tsurara's fists plowed into the bark again and again, until the cool blood was pouring from the cuts on her knuckles. With every few strikes, Yuki Onna blew ice breath at the branches and ruthlessly ripped them down.

Rikuo watched in astonishment as the girl went on with her rampage. After a few minutes, his face regained its color and he shut his eyes calmly. He then walked over to Tsurara and grabbed her arms from behind before she could hit the tree again. Even when she looked up at him in fury, Rikuo remained calm and pulled her back over to the porch. Forcing his servant to sit, Rikuo ordered Tsurara to wait there before he took off in an instant.

Once again, Tsurara was left all alone.

"Master..." Tsurara grunted as she examined her crushed knuckles, "Damn. What's wrong with me? I totally freaked him out..."

Her knees folded upward and Tsurara decided to use her knee caps as a pillow for her face. Minutes went by and Rikuo still had not returned. Tsurara smiled painfully to herself as she turned her head slightly in her knee caps. White seemed to be falling from the sky like before. Snowing had resumed where it had left off earlier. Unfortunately, even snow couldn't cheer the yokai up this time.

"I'm sorry, Master...I forgot my place...I'm such an idiot." Yuki Onna was about to rebury her face into her knees again when a familiar voice forced her head to shoot up and look behind her.

"You're not an idiot, Tsurara." There stood Rikuo, who had something in his hands.

Before she could say anything, he sat down beside her and laid a box behind them. Opening it, the box revealed various items including bandages, medicine, and scissors.

"Sorry I took so long. Mom had to look all over for the first aid kit. I could have got Zen but he's asleep..."

Rikuo grabbed a small bundle of bandages and looked to his baffled protector. He smiled gently at the girl and motioned for her bleeding hand. Tsurara obeyed and Rikuo began treating the cuts. As he dabbed away at the blood, Tsurara could do nothing more than blush at the kind action of her master. Even after she had shouted and threw a childish fit in front of him, Rikuo still never ceased to amaze her with his pure heart.

After the treatment was complete, Tsurara stared at her bandaged hand, blushing. Shyly, she turned to Rikuo,

"T..Thank you, Master."

"Anytime." Came his simple response. After sliding the kit to the side, Rikuo sighed and leaned back, looking up at the sky that seemed to be clearing of its cloudy nature.

"Tsurara."

Yuki Onna jumped slightly and looked back to her love, "Y-Yes?"

"About what you said earlier..."

Tsurara clenched her hands together in fear for what he would said.

Rikuo looked from the sky back to the snow embodiment, "What did you mean when you said you can't 'be with me' ?"

Tsurara felt her heart sink, and she narrowed her eyes, "Oh...I...I was being foolish. Please forgive-"

"You aren't answering my question, Tsurara."

Yuki Onna tensed up at the coldness in his voice. The girl sighed lowly.

_'I can't run away from this anymore, I suppose.'_

Taking in a deep breath, Tsurara decided to be honest, as she was before.

"You will have to marry a human. For the sake of our clan. Because of the curse, you must fall in love with and wed a human. Even so, for a long time now, I've loved..." Tsurara shook her head as if she was disagreeing with herself, "No, it doesn't matter if I love you anyways. I am simply being selfish. Of course you could never love me. I am just a servant. Just a member of your night parade. That should be enough for me..."

Rikuo kept his eyes focused on Tsurara; his expression still calm and unchanging. After he was sure she was finished, Rikuo nodded his head slightly.

"I see. You're right. You are just a member of my night parade. You have been for a while now. You've been my friend and apart of my family since as long as I can remember. That has been the extent of it."

"...Yes." Tsurara was beginning to feel like a crab slowly tucking away in its shell.

Rikuo rose his arm slightly, "It's true the curse is still in existence...but there could be a way to break it."

Tsurara furrowed her eyebrows downward, unable to make any sense out of what he was getting at, "What are you saying, Master?"

At first, it seemed as if Rikuo hadn't heard what Tsurara had asked, as he continued on without giving a direct answer to her, "The elders in our clan say the same thing as you have. That I have to marry a human because of the curse."

"It's true. You cannot mate with another yokai-"

"Even so, I can't marry a human."

Tsurara's eyes widened a little. What did he mean? Wasn't Rikuo in love with his best friend Kana? It seemed perfectly logical that he would be.

"Master...?"

"I can't marry a human because I don't think I love any. Sounds weird, doesn't it? After all, I spent so long denying my yokai blood." Rikuo smiled almost amused. He then turned to Yuki Onna with a smirk that reminded the girl of Nurarihyon's famous grin, "That isn't to say that I don't love somebody period. There is someone I would like to marry. Not that the elders would approve of, just because of the curse."

Tsurara was sure she'd never been so confused in her life. What the hell was he talking about?

"Master, I'm sorry. I don't follow you."

Rikuo snickered and ran his fingers through his black and white locks, "I thought you wouldn't."

The young leader of the Nura clan extended his arm over to the girl beside him, wrapped it around her shoulder closely, and pulled Tsurara to his chest.

Tsurara felt her breath catch in her throat at this. The dream of the two of them sitting on the porch together, with Rikuo's arm around her was suddenly a part of the realty she hated. Yuki Onna's face turned scarlet when she realized her cheek was resting against Rikuo's well-built chest that was being barely covered with his kimono.

"Master..." But her voice was stolen from her when she felt Rikuo's lips press into the top of her head. Her yellow eyes were the size of watermelons by now. She couldn't believe what was happening. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she even knew what was happening.

"I want you to take back those things you said. You are not foolish, and you aren't selfish."

Rikuo lifted his head away from Yuki Onna's and took hold of her face again. Turning her face up a little using his thumb, Rikuo smiled warmly down at Tsurara. So much so that Tsurara felt as if she would melt if this continued. Even so, she was still too dumbfounded to speak and allowed him to continue.

"I'll find a way to break the curse. That way, no one can complain about my marrying a yokai."

Yuki Onna's dream flashed once again in her mind. Her face was redder than a tomato and her eyes were more large then ever. The realty she had despised was turning into the dream she had long desired to come true.

"Tsurara," Rikuo gave Yuki Onna's cheek a small caress as he leaned towards her slowly, "Would you mind saying your feelings again?"

"Feelings..." Yuki Onna blinked, stupefied and nodded, "I love...you, Master Rikuo."

Rikuo's husky smile grew at her words. He stopped leaning towards her and began pulling her face towards his.

Then, Tsurara's world suddenly stopped when she saw his lips form the words she thought was only just a part of her dream.

"I love you too, Tsurara." Rikuo pulled Tsurara in at last and pressed his lips to her own. Though her lips were as freezing as ice, they were the sweetest lips Rikuo had known. For years now, he desired to kiss them. But he was part human. What yokai would want to be with someone who was part human? As it turned out, Rikuo had not been the only one with pained secrets inside.

After what seemed like forever of kissing, the couple broke away from each other. Rikuo still held the smile on his face while Tsurara held her shocked look. Rikuo couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's cuteness and rubbed the tip of his finger down her jaw line, lovingly.

Tears brimmed in the corners of Yuki Onna's eyes again as she grabbed hold of his hand, feeling the warmth sink into her skin, "Master...Rikuo..."

The grandson of Nurarihyon pressed another kiss to Tsurara's cheek, assuring that she believed his previous words.

"I promise I'll break the curse, Tsurara. After all, there is only one person I'd want to marry." The lord of pandemonium pulled his long time servant and friend into a hug, making Yuki Onna blush an ever darker red.

The only thing Tsurara had ever wanted was to stay by Master Rikuo's side and protect him. For the Yuki Onna, that had always been enough. Little did she know that time could change that. In the end, Tsurara's new wish turned out to be far greater than just a dream.

* * *

**_Author comments: Phew. Wrote this in two days. I think some parts were really cheesy but overall, I'm proud of how this turned out. Hope you guys feel the same way.  
_**

**_Reviews are very appreciated. _**


End file.
